The Cowboy in You
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: Vin scares Chris, Chris is mad at Vin, Vin feels bad, and Kim does her best to keep anything from blowing up.


Authors Note: I listened to too much Tim McGraw among other things, and this is the result.

Disclaimer: I only own Kim, and she's only here because she insisted, and I can't refuse my characters anything. You'd think that, since I effectively created them, they'd have some respect for my wishes, but nooooo...

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chris was pissed, really pissed, or that how it would have seemed to most people, but the man he was shouting at knew better- he was scared. As Vin opened his mouth to reply, Chris turned and stormed off, not giving him a chance to supply an explanation. Vin started to go after him, but was stopped by Bucks big hand on his shoulder.

"You scared him real good, junior." Vin sighed.

"It weren't even loaded." He bent god and retrieved the gun he had jumped in front of and checked it to prove his point, but found it was loaded, after all. "Oh. Oops."

"Yeah, oops." Buck patted his shoulder and grinned. "Guess it's just the cowboy in you."

I don't know why I act the way I do

Like I ain't got a single thing to lose.

Sometimes I'm my own worse enemy,

I guess that's just the cowboy in me.

Chris woke up in a cold sweat. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was still a couple of hours before he had to get up. Pushing sweat-soaked hair off his forehead, he got p and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he rubbed a hand across his eyes and cursed softly. The same dream for the past three nights, ever since Vin had jumped in front of that damn gun. Hell, he had had the same dream when he had first lost Sarah ad Adam, only now Vin had joined them in the burning house...

7777777

"He ain't been the same since the last bust." Vin said quietly, pulling Kim little closer.

"I know," she whispered, turning her face into his shirt. "He'll be fine, I guess it might just take a little longer this time. He knows that if you guys keep jumping in front of guns, one day one of you'll be shot bad enough that Nathan won't be able to fix you." She recalled her boss' increasingly haggard look. "And from the looks of it, he's been having nightmares too." At Vins inquiring look, she sighed. "I have nightmares every time you're undercover. Always have. Tend to wake up fighting mad."

I got a life that most would love to have

But sometimes I still wake up fighting mad

And where this road I'm headed down might lead,

I guess that's just the cowboy in me.

Vin looked around at his team mates. From his seat in wonder. It would be three years tomorrow that they had been a team, and from the looks of it, the others knew it. Ezra was cursing softly at his computer, and Vins eyebrows rose- he hadn't known the southerner knew words like that. Josiah was staring off into space, lost in thought, and Nathan was looking diligently at his computer, however he hadn't typed a word in the last five minutes. JD and Buck were similarly faking productivity, and no sounds, including the tapping of keys, could be heard coming from Chris' office. Vins eyes slid to Kim, seated on the floor, leaning against the wall, surrounded by paperwork. He smiled. She had been offered a desk repeatedly, but she had refused it each time, pointing out that she only needed a pen and whiteout, so the drawers would go unused, and she could sort things easier if she was on the floor. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up and met his eyes. She winked, pointing to her watch. He glanced at his- five minutes and they could legitimately leave. He grinned and looked back at his computer screen.

Chris scowled at his computer, rubbing a hand over his eyes, trying to diffuse the tiredness he felt there. He hadn't gotten anything done all day, so he wasn't about to start now, with only five minutes left. Shutting down his computer with minimal force, he grabbed his things and opened his office door.

"Saloon," he said, and as if that was the magic word, everyone sprang into action, shutting down and grabbing their coats. Kim lingered for a minute, motioning for Chris to stay.

"He's alive, that's all that matters. Don't torture yourself with what ifs- it'll drive you nuts." He looked at her.

"How the hell'd you get so smart?" she smiled ruefully.

"When Da died, I blamed myself, took me months to figure it out- it was his life, his choice." She looked at him, letting her eyes bore into his. "You're not the only one who's scared to death every time something happens to him, and I can't even watch his back. Vin's worried about you- and you'd better tell him you're all right, and it'd better be the truth, or," she stepped forward, emphasizing every word with a finger stabbed into his chest. "I'll sic Sanchia on you." Chris winced in memory of her horse, whose ferocity rivaled Pesos, and who would attack on Kims command if she felt like it, which, with Chris, was all the time.

Kim turned on her heel and followed the others down to the Saloon, leaving Chris in the bullpen.

The urge to run the restlessness

The heart of stone I sometimes get

The things I done for foolish pride

The me that's never satisfied

The face that's in the mirror when I

don't like what I see

I guess that's just the cowboy in me.

When he got downstairs several minutes later, he and Vin exchanged a long look and a nod and they were reconciled. Drinks were brought, and everything was as normal as it ever could be, being the 'Magnificent' Seven

The urge to run the restlessness

The heart of stone I sometimes get

The things I done for foolish pride

The me that's never satisfied

The face that's in the mirror when I

don't like what I see

I guess that's just the cowboy in me.

"Whaddya mean, he got shot again?!" Kim shouted, and sighed. "OK, JD, calm down. What does Nathan say?"

"He says he''l be fine, but-"

"Where was he shot?"

"His right arm." Kim put her hand over her eyes, sighing again. "Great, another month of opening Jam jars," she muttered. "How is Chris taking it?"

"He's mad at Vin for getting shot again."

"Okay, in that case I don't have to come. Tell Chris to leave some of him for Nathan to hover over."

"OK, bye."

"Bye, JD." Hanging up, she sighed and fired up the frying pan, hoping she had enough chocolate to keep him happy for a few hours. Checking her stash, she decided she did and resigned herself to less for herself and fewer bear hugs in the near future.

An hour later, she heard them coming down the hall.

Opening the door, she leaned on the door frame, watching as Vin tried to fend Nathan off.

"You do know it's his arm and not his leg, Nathan?" Nathan sighed in response and handed over the pain medication they both knew he wouldn't take. Herding him inside, Kim closed the door and sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to get shot again?" Vin sheepishly hung his head and nodded, remembering that particular conversation quite well.

Girl, I know there's times you must have thought,

There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed.

But you set your mind to see this love on through,

I guess that's just the cowboy in you.

You might never worry 'bout the fall,

I guess that's just the cowboy in us all.

Talk to me, please!!!! I need reviews to live!

No, Kim wouldn't usually do that to Chris. Normally she's happier to take orders, but when Vin is miserable, watch out!


End file.
